


FonDo Me, Mattsun.

by anoneesan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bara titty fucking, Dick riding, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Makki has some plans for after practice. Mattsun is more than willing to help them go as smoothly as possible.





	FonDo Me, Mattsun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ban_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_boredom/gifts).



> ayyy, it's ano! So this will be my first NSFW fic on ao3! (so much more in store)
> 
> It's a Valentine's exchange for the most beloved, smooth as _fondue_ [@CheesyShenanigans](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!! Please enjoy it.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever wonderful [@seijohstardust](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com/)! Much love as always.
> 
> And you know where to find me! [@anoneesan](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com/)!

Matsukawa was very much a dependable player. This was obvious since he was not only the tallest third-year starting player but also had the number “2” on his jersey, something he very seldom teased Iwaizumi about. As a middle blocker, his countenance was intimidating enough to terrorize even spikers his height or taller. Not to mention, his serves were very good. Maybe not as outrageously precise and powerful as Oikawa’s, sure, but right up there with the other third years.

These facts meant nothing as he stepped up for a jump serve during a routine practice game. His mind had been focused on getting a point, formulating an idea of what he wanted to attempt while they were practicing. The whistle blew and he took a step forward when something caught his eye and took his entire focus with it.

A flash of something bright red running along the waistline of one Hanamaki’s shorts. His thoughts were momentarily seized by the sight. ‘ _Eh? Red… Is that a thong?!_ ’ His eyes widened a bit as Makki’s fingers nudged his shirt higher to show off more of the lace while hiding it from the others, resting on his hip.

As his palm smacked the ball, Mattsun only saw that thin red line dipping down into Hanamaki’s shorts. He wasn’t sure how he managed to save that horrific serve but, as he landed on his feet, he watched it whiz past Oikawa’s head and barely fall onto the other side.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa hissed as Matsukawa was tossed another ball, “Please don’t hit me in the head with a ball! That’s Iwa-chan’s job.”

“Sorry, Captain,” Matsukawa said in a mollifying tone.

Hanamaki grinned, “Nice Serve! One More!” He looked incredibly, shamelessly guilty. Surely that was no accident.

This proved to be true as Matsukawa came up for another serve and Makki’s thumb slid into his shorts, tugging them down a tiny bit more so that the top of his ass and hips flashed him rather obviously.

Mattsun didn’t manage to make it in this time, though he did manage to not soar it past Oikawa’s head. His apologies were met with encouragement from the team. Including Hanamaki smacking him on the back.

“Distracted?”

Mattsun shot Hanamaki a look but didn’t otherwise indulge him. He’d show him ‘ _distracting_ ’ after they kicked this school’s ass.

It, fortunately, didn’t last too long with Oikawa managing to score five service aces on his turn which made Matsukawa slightly more annoyed that Hanamaki had made him look like shit. As the coaches spoke with the opposite teams about their strengths and weaknesses, Hanamaki slid up close to Mattsun, casually brushing against him.

They met eyes and Hanamaki’s locked with Mattsun’s for a moment before glancing at the gym door. The signal was clear. Once everyone dispersed to help with clean up, Matsukawa slipped out the door behind Hanamaki. It took a bit of hurried searching and jiggling a few door handles until they found an unlocked classroom.

Matsukawa couldn’t wait after that, pulling Makki close and sliding a finger underneath the waistband of his volleyball shorts, feeling lace along the back of his knuckle. He pulled it open a bit, looking down at the lace that was holding Makki’s junk. “Really? Lingerie during practice?”

“I thought you might enjoy a courtside seat at my fashion show.”

Matsukawa scoffed, letting the waistband snap back against Hanamaki’s hips and abs.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes, leading Mattsun over to a broad tabletop and pushing him back to sit on it. He lifted the number 2 jersey off him and set it to the side, running his hands over Matsukawa’s large pecs before squeezing them, leaning in to give one a quick bite, leaving a dark mark there.

Mattsun’s hand reached out and started to tug at the hem of Hanamaki’s shirt but Hanamaki shook his head. “I know we gotta hurry but this is my show,” he said, pushing Matsukawa’s hands to either side of his lap, palms down on the table. “You can touch when I say so.” Mattsun groaned, flattening his eager hands on the table and looking over Hanamaki with half-lidded eyes.

Hanamaki stepped back so Matsukawa’s knees just barely missed being able to trap him in place. He grinned and chuckled, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to expose his slender, pale abs. He tugged it over his head in a quick motion, letting Mattsun stare at the cute strawberry pasties over his nipples.

And stare he did. Matsukawa ogled Hanamaki ravenously, his eyes following hands as Hanamaki dragged them back down his body teasingly, tugging the front of his shorts down to show off the lace and red string over his hip and happy trail, the front already pulling away slightly from how hard he was getting. He let it snap back against his skin, turning around and sliding his thumbs into the sides of the waistband. He slowly slid the shorts off his ass, showing off the thong’s fabric dipping between his cheeks as he wiggled his hips. He let the shorts fall to the ground, backing up to rub against Matsukawa’s crotch.

He reached an arm behind him and ran his fingers through Mattsun’s hair, pulling his head closer so his chin was rested on Hanamaki’s shoulder. Matsukawa’s eyes were drawn down the stretch of skin that was splayed in his lap. He gripped the edge of the table now, desperate to touch Makki anywhere, everywhere. Hanamaki’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply. He took one of Matsukawa’s hands in his free hand and laced their fingers together, sliding it down the front of his body and over the damp lace that was containing his cock.

Matsukawa was about to take this as permission to touch freely, but Hanamaki pulled his lips away, yanking Matsukawa back and pressing his hand back to the table.

“Haven’t you heard of a ‘strip _tease_ ’?” Hanamaki asked before turning back around and grinding their cocks together, Matsukawa’s shorts a little damp over the tip of his cock, “No touching… Not yet.”

Matsukawa bit back an annoyed groan, but it came back up doubly loud as Hanamaki dropped between his legs and nuzzled his cock through his shorts. He finally pulled it all down, letting the shorts and Matsukawa’s boxers fall without a without a care where they landed.

Hanamaki gripped Matsukawa at the base and licked his tongue up the underside of his cock, taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. Matsukawa’s breath caught and his knuckles went white as he gripped the table. He groaned as Hanamaki popped off him with a wet smack. “I want you to fuck my face.” Matsukawa swallowed thickly, his cock twitching at Makki’s words. “That means you can touch my head.” He grinned a little, wetting his lips and moving his tongue around to work up a good bit of spit.

“Just this one?” Matsukawa asked, his voice a bit husky, though still playful, twining his fingers in Makki’s short hair, gripping it and pulling him back. He didn’t banter further though because he really didn’t want to risk anyone coming to look for them. He pushed Hanamaki down on his cock, hissing as his mouth and throat practically pulled him in.

“God… Cock whore...” Matsukawa panted as he used his grip to move Hanamaki on his dick. He couldn’t look away, the needy moans coming out of Makki were absolutely vibrating through him like plucking a string on a harp.

Hanamaki let his jaw relax and his tongue hang out, saliva dripping down his chin and the corners of his mouth. He loved to let Matsukawa take control and have his way with him; not that Matsukawa was actually in control of this situation. It wasn’t long before Mattsun was getting close, his hips jerking on the table and his grip tightening in his hair. Makki sucked harder, his cock twitching at the noises Mattsun couldn’t hold in.

Matsukawa couldn’t last long like this, not with Hanamaki’s tongue flicking against him in all the right places. Especially after all that teasing during practice, with the strip. He held him down on his cock, making Hanamaki gag around him as he came in his mouth. He let up almost instantly and watched in a daze as Makki pulled off and let Matsukawa’s come drip out of his mouth and back onto his cock, looking up at him with a predatory grin.

“That was fast… Don’t you wanna fuck me?” Hanamaki climbed up Matsukawa eagerly, his grin playful as he pushed him back on the table and straddled him. He rest his ass on Mattsun’s ribs, his package settling between his pecs. He rocked his hips lightly, jostling the muscle under him, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck yes, I wanna fuck you,” Matsukawa groaned, pulling his elbows up to lean on them as he craned his neck to lick the tip of Hanamaki’s cock over the lace, the rough texture on his tongue making him squirm a little. He couldn’t reach much more without Hanamaki’s assistance, but the man on his chest didn’t seem too concerned. He rocked his hips a bit more, groaning and grabbing Matsukawa’s chest to push his muscles together. His balls and dick were trapped in the dip of Mattsun’s sternum, the sensation a little rough with his panties on, but he didn’t particularly care, rocking his hips slowly.

Makki loved to watch Matsukawa’s face, grinning as he saw his eyes were glassy and locked on his lace covered dick, “But you already came, Mattsun… Can’t fuck me with a limp dick.” He loved to tease him, honestly, loved to hear Matsukawa moan and feel his body shudder underneath him.

Matsukawa seemed to not give any further fucks about the no hands rule that Hanamaki had arbitrarily placed on him, grabbing his ass cheeks and pulling him forward so he could hungrily suckle the leaking tip. Makki groaned, digging his nails into Matsukawa’s chest as his hips jerked forward, gritting his teeth as his cock twitched against Mattsun’s lips.

Matsukawa lapped at the tip, moaning lewdly at the taste of Hanamaki’s precome leaking through the panties. His hips bucked lightly, he was already getting hard again. Hanamaki loved that he could make him so very weak; it was easy. He rolled his hips forward, nudging the tip further into Mattsun’s mouth. Matsukawa eagerly took him in, grabbing Makki’s ass so hard that he was sure there would be purpling bruises and little red crescents left behind.

Hanamaki maintained that he was still in control, letting Matsukawa get a taste even if he was already completely hard. He gasped when Mattsun pulled his cheeks apart. “H-Hey, asshole, let me get lube first,” he complained, though his cock pulsed at the thought of having Matsukawa’s dick inside him.

“Oh? Do I get to fuck you, then? I thought you were teasing,” Matsukawa said as he released Hanamaki’s dick for a moment, leaning back in only to be pushed off. He watched with interest.

“Well, yeah you can put your dick in… But it’s more like, _me_  doing the fucking.” Hanamaki said with a devious grin, reaching back to his shoe and pulling out a packet of lube from the tongue, held in place by laces.

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow, Makki. You really thought this through didn’t you?” He sounded impressed and aroused all at once, using Hanamaki’s momentary distraction to lean forward and suck the tip of his cock again, “Hurry up, before they send somebody to find us and I don’t get to fill you up with my cock.” He kissed the drenched panties right at the tip, “Wouldn’t that be sad? Your entire plan foiled.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes, “It’d be your loss, really.” He said, placing his hands on Matsukawa’s chest and using him to balance as he pulled away from him. Mattsun scratched down Hanamaki’s thighs as he moved down his body, but stopped short of the line that his uniform wouldn’t cover, mid thighs. He loved the whines it dragged from Makki, the red lines it left behind.

Matsukawa groaned beneath him when Hanamaki ground their cocks together and opened the lube with a hand and his teeth. He poured the lube into one hand and leaned back, resting the other hand on Matsukawa’s thigh as he raised himself up.

He looked down at Mattsun, drinking in the way he watched him as if fixated; they were both hard, but the fact that this was going to be Matsukawa’s second orgasm made Hanamaki incredibly smug. He pushed two lubed fingers into his hole, letting a good deal of it drip onto the cock beneath him.

Matsukawa couldn’t really help but stare as Hanamaki sloppily fingered himself, lithe fingers taking little care for any discomfort as they spread inside him. Matsukawa licked his lips and imagined fingering Makki himself; oh yes, he’d go much slower, push them in further, not just spread him open, and maybe he’d make him whine with impatience. His cock twitched again as his mind stopped wandering to what he could be doing and realized Hanamaki was pulling the thong to the side and already lowering himself onto him.

“You didn’t eve- Nnh! Shit… Too tight.” Matsukawa grit out, struggling to keep his hips still as Makki slid all the way down with a satisfied moan.

“Fuck… I don’t care. Feels so good when you stretch me out. Fucking love your dick, babe,”  Hanamaki bit his lips and wasted no time in slowly moving, his fingernails digging into Mattsun’s thighs as he rolled his hips forward. His mouth started to fall open as he lifted himself, came all the way off Matsukawa’s dick, and dropped back down harder, “Ah! Goddamn!” His entire body shuddered with the sudden fullness that was pressed squarely against his prostate. Mattsun’s chest bounced with the forceful movement.

Matsukawa was not unaffected, to say the least. He watched Hanamaki in awe, biting his lip and furrowing his brow as he watched the ring of muscles relent to his thick erection and before they squeezed back up the length. He was mesmerized, thankful for the first orgasm because he would have already shot his load with the sight of Makki taking his come-covered dick and starting to bounce on it almost effortlessly, making Mattsun jiggle a little with each thrust.

Hanamaki looked like he was losing his composure piece by piece, small noises getting increasingly louder as he worked his thighs. Matsukawa broke the rule again and ran his hands up those pale thighs, not that he really thought Hanamaki cared if he touched him anymore. His suspicions were confirmed when Makki arched his back into Matsukawa’s long fingers when he slid them up his chest, wanting to touch every part of him. His fingers grazed over the pasties that were starting to unstick with the sweat and perky nipples underneath.

“Ah, not now, Mattsun,” Makki panted softly, taking Matsukawa’s hands in his and pushing Mattsun’s elbows onto the table so he could work himself faster up and down his cock. Matsukawa cursed, his thighs tensing but not really having any leverage pinned on the table as he was. “You just lay back and let me fuck myself stupid.”

It was hard to argue with that, squeezing Hanamaki’s hands tightly as he fucked himself fast. The pressure on his dick and the urgency with which Hanamaki rode him left Matsukawa feeling dizzy, his eyes running up and down the gorgeous spectacle before him. He loved the way Makki looked completely shattered by how good he felt, with his mouth hanging open a bit and his eyelashes fluttering when he hit a spot particularly good or hard.

Hanamaki shot up suddenly, his core muscles tightening back like a spring as he gasped sharply and quickened his pace, though it seemed he couldn’t bring himself to pull up as far. His breathing was quickly deteriorating to breathy moans and his body was shaking above Matsukawa. He almost wanted to give him a break and touch Hanamaki’s cock for him, but he knew Makki would never forgive him.

Mattsun watched Hanamaki’s dick, pressed against the lace so hard it would probably leave little imprints, drenching the panties, twitching beneath them. The way his hole squeezed around Matsukawa made it clear he was close. He was going to come just from getting fucked. Goddamn.

“A-Ahh, Issei...” Makki groaned softly, suddenly slamming back hard and clamping down on him. Matsukawa couldn’t help the way his hips jerked up, making Hanamaki scream in pleasure as his orgasm wracked through his body, his hips rolling erratically on their own accord. His come seeped through the lace, dribbling down his cock and the front of the panties.

Hanamaki had to pause for a moment to catch his breath and Matsukawa took the moment to look him up and down. He was so beautiful and fucked out; so enthralling that Matsukawa was actually only snapped from his reverie when he heard the door to the classroom they were in open.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both looked over in unison to see Kindaichi standing in the doorway; the poor boy looked mortified, as if he wanted to flee but wasn’t sure his legs would move, hand frozen on the door. Kindaichi’s mouth opened and closed almost comically and, right as Matsukawa was about to say anything to break this silence, Hanamaki lifted his ass and rolled his hips. Whatever Mattsun had planned to say came out as a breathy moan, that damn tease.

Kindaichi turned a frankly hilarious shade of red as he stuttered, “I-I-I couldn’t fi-find you!” He struggled, “Sorry for the intrusion!” He added awkwardly, as if he’d just stepped into their house, before slamming the door. They both stared at the door for another moment. Hanamaki was the first to crack, laughing softly and grinning at Matsukawa. The laugh was contagious and Mattsun chuckled back, shaking his head.

“You’re terrible, I love it. We should probabl- Ahh! Fuck!” Matsukawa didn’t get a chance to finish as Hanamaki continued as if nothing had happened.

“We should probably finish you off, yeah?” Hanamaki asked, tightening his muscles around Mattsun’s dick as he fucked his overstimulated ass up and down the length of his cock, “Mmnh? You still gotta clean me up… Y’know after you come inside me.”

Matsukawa’s hips jerked again, his hands jumping to Hanamaki’s hips, “Fuck, Makki… You want it in your ass?” He asked, letting Hanamaki ride him, but using his grip on his hips to pull him down harder and faster, work more of those sensitive little moans out of those rosy lips.

“Yeah, fucking come in my ass, Mattsun. God, I want it. I want it so bad. Fill me up.” Hanamaki popped his hips up a little faster, his cock twitching at the stimulation. Matsukawa couldn’t last much longer, even the interruption didn’t seem to slow down the pounding pulse in his dick.

Hanamaki slid up and down effortlessly now that his body was relaxed and pliant, full of lube and precome. Mattsun felt that if he had the stamina he could fuck him all day like this. His breath caught, his cock quivering inside Hanamaki as every fiber of his being seemed to single down to that point of contact, “I’m...”

“I know. Do it.” Hanamaki said, grinding down on Matsukawa.

Matsukawa couldn’t hold back, using as much leverage as possible to fuck up into Hanamaki’s tight ass, which was squeezing and milking his throbbing dick as he came inside him. He could barely moan his lover’s name, his throat tightening as he curled forward. He managed to keep his eyes open, watching Hanamaki’s smug grin turn to a slack-jawed look of pure ecstasy.

Matsukawa let his head thump back on the table, letting out a pathetic whine when Hanamaki pulled off his cock, squeezing tightly the whole way up. “Ahh, So tight...”

“I don’t wanna spill any,” Hanamaki said as Matsukawa felt him shifting up, met with the sight of him hovering over his face. He kissed him hard, making Mattsun feel dizzy with the aftershocks still making his body convulse, “Clean me up good, yeah?” He asked, nipping Matsukawa’s lower lip gently and tugging.

Matsukawa seemed spurred to action, finally moving to assist his boyfriend, jerking him up close to his face by his hips. “I won’t miss a drop. C’mere,” He purred, rearranging so he could wrap his arms around Hanamaki’s thighs.

First, Mattsun lapped at the cooling come on Hanamaki’s dick, making Makki tremble under his grasp, whimpering, “Oh fuck… I can’t hold it in if you do that.” Matsukawa groaned against him, sucking at the tip greedily, encouraged by the fact that he’d already made Hanamaki half hard again. He spread Makki’s legs further and pulled him up the rest of the way, kissing down his shaft and balls.

“Don’t fuck around, Mattsun..! I-I seriously can’t- can’t keep holding it...” Makki panted, his eyes glazed over as they followed Matsukawa’s path lower. He grit his teeth with Mattsun didn’t get right to rimming, “I-Issei...”

“Let it go, then.”

Hanamaki made a small, choked noise of defeat as he relaxed, come dripping from inside him onto Matsukawa’s waiting tongue. Matsukawa groaned, catching most of in his mouth and on his lips, licking up what dripped down Hanamaki’s thighs sloppily. He pressed his lips to Makki’s slightly swollen, stretched hole and kissed him tenderly, forgetting time was even an issue for a brief moment. He pressed his tongue against the used muscle, circling it and groaning against the wet mix that he lapped from Makki.

Hanamaki was practically mewling, squirming in Mattsun’s arms as they tightened around his thighs, reaching to join his mouth. Matsukawa took great pleasure in the way Makki had to twine his hands in his hair and hold on for dear life when he pushed two fingers inside at the same time that he tongued him deeper, licking all the come out with each deep thrust that pushed more into his mouth.

He had to pause to swallow some and catch his breath, spreading his fingers wide and slowly starting to finger Makki, curling them inside him to rub at his prostate, “Ah, I want you to taste it.” Matsukawa groaned, sucking at the hole that trembled around his fingers, “Your ass tastes so sweet.”

Mattsun sucked his way back up, slowly prodding inside Makki as he traced the line of the lingerie with his tongue. He savored the whispered litany of ‘ _yes, yes, yes_ ‘ above him, brushing his nose through Hanamaki’s happy trail before tugging the lace hem on his hips back with his teeth. He freed Makki’s erection, just far enough down to clean up any remaining come he hadn’t sucked through the thing fabric, licking and flicking his tongue everywhere he could reach.

Matsukawa also didn’t let up with the pads of his fingers pressed firmly to Hanamaki’s sweet spot, putting his lips over the head of his dick to milk him just as well as his cock had been sucked.

“Ah, Mattsun, I’m gonna come again...” Makki warned, his voice sounding raspy and a bit broken, completely fucked out in the best of ways. Mattsun groaned around him, looking up at him with adoring, half-lidded eyes. He bobbed his head in short, quick movements around the tip, running his tongue around the flare and up the frenulum, fucking the leaking slit with the very tip.

“Issei!” Hanamaki gripped Matsukawa’s hair hard enough to hurt but really it only made his cock jump back to life, already half hard again. He sucked and pooled Makki’s come in his mouth, slowly pulling off with a wet smack of a kiss.

Once Mattsun was off Makki’s dick, the latter dove down, kissing him hard and sucking on his tongue, taking his own come into his mouth as Matsukawa kissed him back just as eagerly. They swallowed around each other’s lips, parting with strings of come and saliva stretching between them.

“Tastes good,” Makki moaned, leaning back in to kiss Matsukawa again.

“Hmm, conceited,” Mattsun teased, sucking at Hanamaki’s lips, “Do you think they’ve stopped looking for us yet?”

“Why, you wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed~


End file.
